From The Other Side
by CatPhones
Summary: A collection of Supernatural themed stories. Some might be more disturbing than the rest! ll Entry 2: I gave him an odd look. Rin voiced my question before I got the chance to though. "Where are the others?" "W-With Len." At that point, I realized that something was wrong.
1. Can You Deliver It to Me Instead?

**Right. This is the first entry.**

**I will fill this fanfic with two shots and one shots. Pairings will vary, but all of them will fall under the supernatural genre. **

**This entry doesn't have a pairing. It's just a normal student teacher relationship.**

* * *

Megurine Luka let out a yawn as she walked through the empty school corridor. It was still 5.00 AM in the morning and most of the faculty and students hadn't left for school yet. Luka herself rarely came to school before six, but that day, she found herself waking earlier than usual. She wasn't able to drift back to sleep and figured that she could just prepare for her class at school.

_"That would be a nice change of pace." _Luka had thought.

Turning a left, Luka arrived in front of the teacher's room. She heard no sound coming from inside and she could see from the window edged on the door that the lights weren't on yet.

"I guess no one's here yet." She mused before opening the sliding door.

It opened with ease. The teacher's room was dark, but Luka was still able to discerned the objects in it. The pink haired teacher cluck her tongue and shook her head in disappointment. Piles of documents and papers were situated on many of the teachers' desks. Most of them were in neat piles, but there were the occasional few which were strewn carelessly over the wooden surface.

"For God's sake, they're not kids anymore. " Luka huffed.

"Some things just doesn't change I guess..."

The pinkette went over to her seat, sighing. She put her bag on the chair, before opening it and taking out some documents of her own. Unlike the other teachers' though, Luka's were neatly sorted out and arranged as she wasn't one for disarray and mess.

Seating herself on her chair, the young teacher took out a pen from her breast pocket. She was about to scan through her students' exam papers when the lights flickered. The pink haired woman couldn't help but to tense. The silence of the room had made her rather uneasy, and the flickering had only made it worse.

"...Jeez, Luka, no need to be so jumpy; these things happen all the time." Luka tried to soothe herself. Breathing in and out a few times, she refocused her attention on the papers before her. She inwardly made a promise to herself that she wouldn't come to school _too _early anymore. She didn't want to admit it as it would only panic her further, but Luka knew she was beginning to grow frightful and scared. There was something in the air that morning that gave her the chills. Something just felt...off.

_"Gosh! Stop it with these thoughts!" _Luka mentally snapped at herself.

She was about to tick one of the students' answers when the door suddenly slid open. A familiar voice then quickly reached her ears. For some reason, the 'out-of-place' feeling in the pit of her stomach only intensified though...

"Megurine-sensei? Are you in here?"

Luka looked up from her papers and turned her head to the direction of the door. She blinked her sky blue orbs once, before choking out an answer. She felt something was awfully wrong, but she couldn't seem to put a finger on what it was.

"A-Ah, y-yes. Kaito-kun, what is it?" She gave a crooked smile.

Kaito was one of her students. He was a bright one, though weren't the most social. No one particularly disliked him, and most tried to befriend him, but Kaito always seemed to have this invisible wall set up. When the other students asked him whether if he wanted to hang out with them, Kaito often only smiled before politely declining. It was as if he was distancing himself from the other students. After a while, the others gave up on coaxing him to go out with them. Luka knew though, that their admiration for Kaito didn't falter one bit. It was just that they decided to be less vocal about the matter.

Luka often found herself wondering why the boy acted so. She always wanted to ask him the question straight out, but she didn't want to come out as prying and nosey. In the end, Luka decided that if Kaito didn't want to talk about it, then that was that. It was his right to keep it a secret if he wanted.

_"Why do I feel that I'm forgetting something..?" _

"..Rine-sensei? Hello? Sensei, is something wrong?"

Kaito's voice snapped Luka out of her daydream. She let out a startled yelp as Kaito was already standing right before her. He was staring at her with a look of concern.

"Y-Yes! I-I'm okay; I'm fine!"

"Haha, glad to hear that." The boy laughed cheerily. He proceeded to extend his hand and said,

"Well, care to give me my phone back now?" He chuckled.

...

"...Phone?"

Luka scrunched up her brows in confusion. She didn't remember ever taking the boy's phone.

"You know. The one you confiscated from me yesterday?"

That seemed to jog Luka's memory. Kaito's phone had indeed rang in the middle of her class yesterday. She didn't want to take the boy's phone as that was the first time it ever happened , but as a teacher, she had her obligations. The pinkette remembered that Kaito didn't came to the teacher's room after school to take his phone, and she ended up bringing it home. She had put it on the small table next to her bed, but Luka didn't recall taking it to school with her.

"I'm sorry, but I think I left it at home. Can you come back tomorrow?"

The blue haired boy looked somewhat disappointed for a moment, before he smiled once again.

"I guess, but is it possible for you to deliver it to me instead?"

Luka glanced at the floor. It was indeed her fault, forgetting the phone like that, so...

"Why not." She beamed at Kaito.

"Haha, thanks Megurine-sensei." The bluenatte laughed. He bid the pink haired teacher a 'see you later' before exiting the room. As Kaito went out, Luka's co-worker, Haigo Meiko, stepped inside. She gave Luka an odd look before asking,

"Why are you smiling like that? And who were you talking to?"

Luka frowned before answering,

"Kaito, duh. Who else?"

A thick silence fell over the two. Meiko's expression quickly softened as she let out a sigh. She stood her ground before slowly walking towards her desk and putting her bag on it. All the while, Luka gave the brunette a scrutinizing stare. Meiko was acting odd, and Luka knew that something was wrong. The pinkette didn't ask further though as her sky blue oculars fell back onto her work. She was about to tick one of the answers when once again, she was disturbed.

"Luka, what date is it today?"

The pink haired teacher thinned her lips as she stared quizzically at Meiko. What was Meiko trying to say?

"February 17th, why?"

"Don't you remember? Today is Kaito's birthday, and today also, he committed suicide."

Luka's eyes grew wide. She realized that **that** was what she had forgotten. Kaito couldn't have came to see her as he was dead. He had jumped off the school's roof and died instantly. That was why everything felt so surreal and out of place. Her conversation with the blue haired boy wasn't possible in the slightest...

The pink haired teacher also remembered. A year ago, she had indeed confiscated Kaito's phone. She had asked him to take it from her right after school. It was then that Luka understood what Kaito's answer that time meant. He had said,

_"Can you deliver it to me instead?"_

Luka turned to face Meiko.

"Do you know where he's buried? I'm going to deliver him his phone."

* * *

**Think of it what you like =w= Just use your imagination with the plot holes.**


	2. Who Was It Then?

**Entry 2**

**Still no pairing. This is told in Len's POV.**

* * *

It was late, but it wasn't as dark as I thought it would be. Sure there were a few clouds here and there, but they weren't enough to block out the moon completely. Shame... These things are better when the atmosphere is eerie, though, I couldn't exactly complain about, well, the eeriness.

Despite the sky being moonlit, the graveyard still looked as foreboding as ever. The large trees surrounding it casted oddly shaped shadows on the ground and tombstones, and the fruits and flowers people left there as tributes to the deceased looked ethereal and other worldly in the dead of the night.

"Can you see them?" I could hear my twin sister, Kagamine Rin, hissed.

I scanned the cemetery and gave Rin a thumbs up sign. From my spot, I could see them perfectly well. I was a bit disappointed when I noticed them laughing though. They were in a graveyard; they were supposed to be scared! Would it hurt them to show a little fear..?

"They look like they're having fun." Miku said.

"What a let down..."

I sighed. I guess it was just different with adults. Unlike kids or teenagers, maybe they do not fear such things, or maybe they just don't believe in them. Either way, it didn't matter. After all, our intention wasn't to scare them or anything.

You see, we just wanted to see how the teachers acted outside school. It was simply out of curiosity, and in order to find out, we had called some of them to meet us at the local cemetery. Of course, the three of us were pretty close with those teachers and we could all pass off as friends; I guess that was the main reason why they agreed to come. Aside from that, they were relatively young compared to the rest of the faculty, and I guess they still liked doing such things just for the thrill and fun of it.

From my hiding place behind the bushes, I was able to notice that Gakupo-sensei looked a bit unsettled. He was the oldest of the bunch and the most collected, so he couldn't possibly be scared...could he? He was looking around the cemetery while the other teachers, Luka-sensei, Meiko-sensei, and Kaito-sensei chattered away. I continued to observe him when suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I sent the message."

It was Rin. She was holding her orange phone, screen facing me. Miku was giggling right next to her, looking giddy and excited.

**Meet us at the shrine.**

That was what the text said.

I gave Rin a nod before my attention drifted back to the group near the cemetery's entrance. They were all huddled around Meiko-sensei as the brunette stared at her phone. I guess Rin texted her. I could see them talked for a bit before they started to walk. I couldn't quite catch what they were saying though...

I waited for a few minutes before I gestured for Rin and Miku to move. We made sure not to make a ruckus as we tailed and observed them from afar.

Kaito-sensei had jumped on Gakupo-sensei in an attempt to scare him; it didn't work though. He looked disappointed as both Luka-sensei and Meiko-sensei laughed. Gakupo-sensei had let a smile graced his lips, but I could see that it was strained. I knew that something was bothering him.

What though..?

"Aww~ That's so cute!" I could hear Miku whisper.

"I guess. It's nothing like what we see everyday at school." This time, it was Rin who talked.

The girls continued to talk among themselves while I kept my eyes trained on the teachers. What Rin said was true. As they walked through the graveyard, I could see that they were 'free'. They didn't have senior teachers nor the rest of the faculty hovering over them, telling them to act professionally, they could do whatever they pleased without being chided for being childish, and they could talk among themselves without having to hide anything...

For some reason, I felt a little betrayed. We were also their friends, but how they acted at the time and how they acted around us were way too different.

"Don't they trust us?" I asked myself.

"Did you say something Len?"

I jumped a bit at Miku's voice. I forgot that I wasn't alone there.

"Wh-What? It..It's nothing." I quickly choked out a reply.

Rin scrunched up her brows at my answer.

"Are you okay?" She asked, thinning her lips.

I swallowed before giving her a nod.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Not wanting the conversation to go any further than that, I turned my head back to the teachers. I was met by the sight of an empty graveyard though. I guess they had gone ahead while I daydreamed.

"I think we should move now." I turned my head to face Miku and Rin once more.

The three of us ditched the bushes and walked along the graves instead. We didn't see any point in staying there anymore as the teachers were out of sight.

The walk to the shrine was uneventful. Oddly, we didn't catch up with the teachers. Even when we arrived at the designated place, no one was there. It was deserted and empty.

"Did they not arrive yet?" Rin said as she looked around the old shrine.

That wasn't possible. The walk to the shrine was pretty straightforward, so they couldn't have gotten lost. We couldn't have arrived before them either as they started moving before we did.

So... What happened..?

I pulled out my phone and was about to contact Kaito-sensei when I heard footsteps. I quickly stuffed it back into my pocket and looked up just in time to see Gakupo-sensei entered the shrine. I didn't see the others though.

"..W-What?" He looked confused when his eyes met mine.

"L-Len? Then.."

I gave him an odd look. Rin voiced my question before I got the chance to though.

"Where are the others?"

"W-With Len."

At that point, I realized that something was wrong. Gakupo-sensei kept looking over his shoulder, before finally, he stopped and moved towards us. He motioned for us to sit on the wooden flooring of the shrine before saying,

"We should stay here until morning comes."

My confusion only grew. "Where are the others?" was what ran through my head. Gakupo-sensei seemed to notice this and he drew in a deep breath.

"I saw you back there, Len. You begged us to stay and keep you company."

* * *

In the end, Kaito-sensei, Luka-sensei, and Meiko-sensei never turned up. I heard from Gakupo-sensei that they had seen me crying, huddled to a tomb stone. They had gotten worried when I told them to stay. Luka-sensei had noticed that Miku and Rin wasn't there and told Gakupo-sensei to check the shrine.

And so he did.

He was so surprised when he saw me there along with Rin and Miku.

"Then who was it that I saw?" He had said to me.

To this day, I don't understand what had happened that night, but I'm still hoping for them to return someday...

* * *

**Again, just use your imagination with the plot holes. **

**By the way, thank you to those who reviewed, faved, and alerted this story~**


End file.
